memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Battle of Earth/Act One
The Valiant emerges from warp and enters the Sol system and enters orbit around Earth with the Home Fleet. In Starfleet Command Admiral Kira meets Will and looks at him. We already know about the the Alliance fleet, Sam told us, our long range sensors have picked up 60 Alliance mortherships heading towards Earth Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. 60 our sensors scans say 70 Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss turns to him. Sam told us 26 mintues ago, so more have joined the fleet since then Typhuss says as he looks at Will. They enter the warroom as the Captains and first officers from the ships in the Home Fleet and 147th fleets are sitting in the room as Admiral Kira looks at them. 70 Alliance motherships are heading towards Earth, the end of the war is near Typhuss says as he loks at them. Admiral Kira adds more to the briefing. We are in trouble if this attack happens and we need to be ready for the attack Typhuss says as he looks at the Admirals. Colonel Tyson chimes in. The Lucian Alliance have been attacking us for the past 13 years and we lost one of our best Colonel Paul Emmerson former commanding officer of the USS Odyssey, we're going to win this war and send the Alliance packing Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them. Admiral Cornwell chimes in. How long until the Alliance fleet gets to Earth Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at Typhuss. We don't know, the Alliance fleet is on its way to Earth Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. Colonel Tyson looks at her. It could be an hour or a few minutes depending on hyperspace travel Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. Vice Admiral Janeway chimes in. We need to get a fleet ready for the battle Kathryn says as she looks at Typhuss. I am working on that already, we will call upon are allies, the Free Jaffa Nation, the Klingons, Romulans and anyone else willing to fight the Alliance Typhuss says as he looks at Kathryn. Will looks at him. We also need to evacuate major cities if they start bombarding the surface we're gonna sustain massive causalties Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss leaves and contacts Team Arrow. Kira to Oliver, come in Typhuss says as he tapped his combadge. Go ahead Typhuss Oliver says over the com. The Lucian Alliance is about to attack Earth, the end of the war is near and you may need to evacuate Star City, Oliver Typhuss says as he talked into the com. We're gonna need some help Oliver says over the com. Meanwhile the Alliance fleet is traveling through hyperspace. In his quarters Lex and Kiva are in the bed after having sex as she looks at him. The end of the war is near, my love, we will destroy the Federation Kiva says as she looks at Lex. Lex looks at her. Yeah it is and I'll finally be rid of Typhuss Lex says as he looks at her.